This empirical investigation is designed to assess the nature of the problems experienced in Black families that have heroin addicted male members. Specifically the project involves data collection on how addiction affects the instrumental functions (economic, role definitions, role fulfillment, maintenance of physical boundaries) and expressive functions (maintenance of family network, provisions of "psychic security" and socialization for healthy development of the family). These functions are translated into 21 relevant questions explored through the use of three sets of questionnaires (one each for the addict, his parent/spouse, the offspring/sibling). These instruments consist of up to 332 items subdivided by subtests to tap 10 major variables.